Physical Reactions
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Hermione doesn't want Draco to touch her. She doesn't. She can't help it if her body says she does. Written as a Christmas gift for l0stinl0ve.


**Title**: Physical Reactions  
**Pairing**: Draco/Hermione  
**Request**: "_I'd like a draco/hermione and the prompt is clothes on and smut would be lovely_" as a Christmas gift for l0stinl0ve.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 900  
**Warnings**: Non-con

)O(

Hermione was on her way back to her dormitory on Saturday night – after spending the evening in the library – when she felt arms wrap around her waist and heard Draco hiss "Don't move" in her ear.

"Get off!" Hermione cried automatically and she reached for her wand, but Draco had pinned her arms in place. He slid her bag off her shoulder and kicked it across the corridor.

"You shouldn't be walking out here so late, Granger," he taunted. "It's not safe."

"If you don't take your hands off me right now–" Hermione began, but Draco pressed one hand over her mouth while he wrapped the other securely around her torso. She tensed, waiting anxiously for him to move, to speak, to give her some indication of what was going to happen…

What happened was that he squeezed her breast.

Hermione jumped, her breath coming in short, tense gasps.

"Get off me, Malfoy," she mumbled against his hand, but he took no notice of her words. He worked her breast in his hand and she found herself squirming a little. It was humiliating to be touched like this, but she couldn't help getting the _tiniest_bit excited. She felt her nipples hardening beneath her bra.

"Foul little Mudblood – enjoying having your tits squeezed, are you?" he breathed. "Everyone always says that Mudbloods are slutty, but I never knew how much…"

She shook her head vigorously and that only seemed to encourage him. He pinched her nipple through her clothes, digging his nails in so that it would hurt, even with her shirt and bra in the way, and Hermione let out a tiny sob.

His hand was snaking down her stomach now and she curled in on herself, trying to stop his hand before it reached the waistband of her skirt.

She failed.

Draco's hand slipped beneath her skirt and his fingers pushed into her knickers. Hermione felt her face burn – she didn't want Draco to know how she felt _down there_. She didn't want _anyone_ to know how she felt _down there_. His fingers were probing her pubic hair and running along the length of her slit, parting her plump lips, and she couldn't hold back the tiniest of moans when he touched her clitoris.

"You do like it, Mudblood," he whispered, rubbing harder, and Hermione's knees weakened. She pressed her thighs together hard, trying to stop Draco's hand, but he pressed harder, pushing her clit back and forth until Hermione couldn't help groaning and rocking a little against his hand.

"Just wait until I tell people about this," he whispered, squeezing her mound in his hand and removing the other hand from her mouth so that he could wrap it around her waist. "Just wait until everyone finds out how much Hermione Granger likes having her pussy rubbed – I'm going to tell _everyone…_"

"Don't!" Hermione begged. Draco had found the perfect spot to rub and she rocked wantonly against his hand even as she begged him. "Draco, please don't, I- I'd be so humiliated…" Her voice broke as she felt something wet running down her thigh. She hadn't realized how wet he was making her.

"That's the point, you stupid slut," he snarled. "Everyone'll know what a slut you are then, and that's what you deserve. If you didn't deserve it, you wouldn't be getting so wet from this…"

"I can't help it!" Hermione hissed. "It's- just a- just a physical…" It was becoming quite hard to speak and she swallowed back a moan as Draco pressed her clit. She bent forward a little, grinding her backside against his lap without meaning to. She couldn't stop herself when it felt this good… "Just a physical reaction."

"What do you know about physical reactions then, Granger?" he taunted. "Do you touch yourself a lot?"

"No!" she told him, shaking her head hard. "I never do!"

"Well, no wonder you're so horny, then…" He dug his nails into her clit, then smacked his hand against her pussy. "Maybe if you ever let it out, you wouldn't be so wound up now…"

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to cry, and Draco rubbed his fingers even harder against her clit. She was soaking – there was no point in even trying to pretend anymore; she was going to come if he kept doing this, and the most that she could hope for was that it would be a small enough orgasm that she wouldn't end up doing anything _really_humiliating. Like squirting. Or screaming.

"Oh, you _really_ love this…" He rubbed harder and harder and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She put all thoughts of Malfoy and what he would tell people and what they would think out of her mind – _just do it quickly_– and let her orgasm wash over her.

At first, Hermione thought it would be all right. But as she came, her hips bucking against Draco's hand, he pushed one finger inside her, and Hermione couldn't hold back a small shriek of pleasure. She had never had anything in there before and it felt so new, so strange, so–

Draco dropped her on the ground and laughed as she shuddered, rubbing her heel against her pussy to ride out her orgasm.

"Don't expect me to ever forget this, Granger," he sneered at her, and then turned and swept away, leaving her wet and whimpering on the floor.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
